A microelectronic die often requires capacitative power sources to respond to transient loads generated during operation. Capacitors are provided to answer the transient load requirements of the die.
Power delivery is a significant concern in the design and operation of a microelectronic device. Where the microelectronic device is a processor or an application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC), an adequate current delivery, a steady voltage, and an acceptable processor transient response are desirable characteristics of the overall microelectronic device package. One of the methods for responding to a processor transient is to place a high-performance capacitor close to the processor to shorten the transient response time. Although a large-capacity and high-performance capacitor is preferable to answer the processor transients, the capacitor is in competition for space in the immediate vicinity of the processor.